


Jasmine: The Diamond In the Rough

by MelissaHolmesWorks



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Group Sex, Master/Slave, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaHolmesWorks/pseuds/MelissaHolmesWorks
Summary: Jafar has won. This story explores the world where Jafar wins and keeps Jasmine as his bride & slave
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Jasmine looked through the distorted pane of the hourglass that Jafar had trapped her in. She could feel the sand flowing down her back as she saw her beloved Aladdin wrapped in chains against the far wall of the palace. Jafar was cackling from his throne as he sent a blast from his staff shattering the glass around her. Crash. She hit the floor, looking up at her new captor.   
"One more chance, princess," Jafar sneered, "or your father and the street rat will suffer a fate worse than death"  
"Please," begged Jasmine, tears forming in her eyes, "I'll marry you, just spare them!"   
That was the moment that she realised what a mistake she had made. 

-

Jasmine's daily routine had changed a lot since her wedding day. Although Agrabah saw the new Sultan with his happy bride, they were completely unaware of her suffering within the palace. She was Jafar's slave, and any rebellion meant either extreme punishment or mind control with that blasted staff he was always carrying. She no longer had any power in the palace. Jafar had originally forced her to sleep on the cold stone floor at the foot of his bed, the chain around her neck fixed to his bedside, but eventually he had allowed her the privilege of using the cushioned bed that Rajah used to sleep in. The collar still dug in, but at least her bed was soft. Every day she woke up before Jafar and refastened her clothes before climbing up onto his bed for her morning duty. Pulling back the silk sheets, she grimaced at the hideous man before her, but she knew she had no choice, or she would be punished. She slowly slid her hand down Jafar's chest, running her fingertips down his hip bone and found her way to his already hard dick. With a deep breath she lowered her head and gently kissed the tip before licking the length of his penis, tasting every part of it. Although she hated the man, this was what she despised most - the fact she enjoyed the sexual torture. She took the entire shaft in her mouth and began to suck, moving her head up and down in a steady rhythm before looking up at her master. He was beginning to wake up, so she increased in speed: if she could make him cum quickly, he might be nice to her today! She ran her tongue around the tip, encouraged by his slight moan. feeling him throbbing inside her mouth. As he woke up he tugged her chain tighter on her neck until she felt like she couldn't breathe but she kept going in steady rhythm; determined to please him. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and allowed her hands to move to her own body, brushing over her hard nipples that were showing through the chiffon of her top. She seductively slid them down her collarbone, then went back to his dick, taking it as deep as she could in her mouth. Soon she felt his strong hand pushing her head down until his cock was completely inside her already restricted throat. He released his load. She knew that she wasn't permitted to move until he said so, so Jasmine waited, swallowing every drip until he released her, unclipping her collar from it's chain. Disgusted with herself, she went down to the kitchens to start making his breakfast, unable to rid herself of the taste of his cum.

The palace had changed since Jafar had become Sultan. He had removed all the previous slaves, maids and cooks as these were now jobs for his bride. Jasmine's old bedroom was now Jafar's 'pleasure room' with walls lined with sex toys, whips, chains. Aladdin was there, chained to the wall, completely unable to move. Every day Jasmine had to help him eat food and drink water, and occasionally Jafar ordered her to move him down to the dungeons. She preferred him being in the dungeon because although she couldn't see him at least she was punished less. It was one thing to force Jasmine to tend his every need, but it was another to keep the love of her life alive just to watch her be used by that monster! She always tried not to cum when Aladdin was there, she didn't want him to see her enjoy any of it!  
Her father was kept in the dungeon most of the time, only being moved when Jafar or Iago wished to humiliate him. Luckily Jasmine didn't always see this as she had duties to do, but it made her sad nonetheless. The palace was patrolled by guards who were nice enough to Jasmine, although sometimes when Jafar wanted to really humiliate her, he would hypnotise the guards with his staff and they would take turns using her for Jafar's pleasure. They never remembered because of the magic but she always did. Nowadays it was a surprise to see a face in the palace that she couldn't match the cock to. 

Jasmine had slowly been earning her freedoms back, first the bed, then permission to play with Rajah in the gardens. This was the only time she had which truly felt normal, the only time she could take off the collar that marked her as his property, but soon enough, the collar returned to her neck feeling tighter than ever and she would be back to work. Maybe she would ask Jafar for a day to herself next, she certainly felt she deserved it.


	2. A New Plan Forms

After delivering breakfast to her master, Jasmine glanced at the list of duties Jafar had fastened to the dressing room wall. Every day, Jafar would update the list to ensure she knew her place and only when she had finished her duties was she permitted to spend time on herself. Todays list read:

"My humble princess, this weekend we will be visited by prince Caspien of Salalabah, you may remember him visiting during the string of suitors your father sent. It is important that his stay with us goes well, therefore you will be very busy. Today I expect you to clean the palace, top to bottom, whilst I am out. I have left an outfit I deemed suitable for this task on the side table..."

Jasmine glanced at the table and sure enough there was a new outfit there. It seemed to be little more than gold chains. Sighing deeply she looked back to the note:

"Don't worry, pet. I have also organised that the guards are only surrounding the palace so that you can complete your chores properly. Iago however will watch to make sure you don't misbehave or make another escape attempt. When I return from my errands I expect you waiting on your knees at the door. You will shine my shoes and I will inspect your work. Any faults I find will mean punishment. You are also expected to move the street rat out of the pleasure room and into the dungeon, in a separate cell from your father. If you disobey me on this matter, he will not survive to daybreak. You have been warned."

She heard the sound of the door closing and knew that she was alone at last, she would have roughly 10 minutes until Iago was pestering her and making her life harder so she gently removed her collar and began to massage her neck. It was slightly bruised from the morning but nothing she wasn't used to. She picked up her new outfit from the table and held it up in front of her. It was a 2 piece, the top consisting of a complicated matrix of gold chains which shined against her skin. The chains fell loosely off of her shoulders, tight around her shoulder blades and back and hung delicately across her breasts. The bottom piece was a very fine material crafted into underwear with the same gold chains hanging down beside her hips. With one last look at the note, Jasmine put her collar back on, fastening the hanging chain to one of the rings on her panties and prepared to clean. 

After she made the bed and dusted the bedroom, she opened the door to see Iago sitting on his perch. She began to clean, every room she left, Iago followed, leaving a trail of crumbs from the crackers he was eating. She scrubbed the floors on her knees, dusted all of the windows and scrubbed until each room was spotless. It was times like this where she could really think about how she might escape some day. So far her escapes had been less than successful. She had tried to scale the wall once, but Jafar had made her spend a week entirely naked as punishment. She had tried to slip out when no one was looking and she almost made it out to the city but when she was caught, Jafar had put her in the stocks in the pleasure room for a full day, letting guards in to use her whilst she was stuck. Besides, if she did escape where would she go? And how would she ever save Aladdin and her father? As she scrubbed the floor of Jafar's office her eyes drifted to the safe that the Genie's lamp was in. A plan began to form.


	3. Jafar Returns

The rest of the morning ran by quickly for Jasmine. As she scrubbed the floors, she thought about her escape. She would need clothes for herself, her father and aladdin if she was to get them all out alive. Of course she would need the genie's help. They would need a place to go, somewhere outside of Agrabah. She was so distracted by her plans that she didn't even notice Iago tracking dirt across the floors. Iago just LOVED to get Jasmine in trouble with her master, he found a certain joy in seeing Jafar angry at someone other than himself. 

Jasmine looked at the swinging pendulum clock. Almost 1pm. Jafar would be home soon. She grabbed a soft cushion from next to his throne and the shoe shining kit from the table, setting them down by the palace front doors. She quickly dragged a chair over so that it was next to the doors and attached the chain for her collar to a ring on its arm. She kneeled softly on the cushion and waited, listening for the sound of her master coming up the palace steps. Silence... Could she risk running to grab a sip of water? Silence... Maybe she should do a quick sweep of the house just in case. Then she heard it, the faint clip clop of Jafar's boots on the solid floors. She fell down into the pose she knew Jafar would expect, as though she was worshipping him like a deity. She was aware how exposed she was in her gold chain bikini, but before she had a chance to adjust it in a feeble attempt to cover up, the palace doors swung open. She heard him come closer, felt his presence in front of her before he fell down into the chair with a sigh. Quickly, without eye contact, she picked up the shoe shine kit and began brushing the dust and sand off of his shoes. 

"I want them clean enough for you to lick, my Queen," came his deep voice from above. 

"Of course, master," she replied. And with that she brushed and polished his shoes until her arms ached. Every movement caused her chain bikini to jingle making her master smile slightly. He seemed to like the noise. 

"Now, before I inspect your work, I want to inspect you. Dance," he ordered. 

"But there's no music"

"Did I ask you to complain?!" He roared, causing Jasmine to jump. She moved back so that her chain was at full length from chair and began to dance. She raised her arms in the air, then ran them down her skin, swaying. She had learned belly dancing when she was younger from one of the old maids, and tried to remember as much as she possibly could whilst she danced. She took the satin scarf that she had tied her hair back with out of her hair in a swift motion and ran it through her fingers as sexily as she could, making Jafar grin evilly. She closed her eyes and turned, shaking her hips to make the chains jingle before she felt a tug at the chain on her neck. Jafar pulled her so that she was directly in front of him. 

"Keep going, but keep your eyes shut until I say otherwise."

Jasmine knew that an order was to be obeyed so kept her eyes firmly shut, back to Jafar and continued jingling the chains, but all of a sudden she felt his cold flesh between her thighs. He was running his finger up her thigh, then back down, every time getting slightly closer to her crotch. She felt herself moisten, angry that his touch caused this reaction, but continued to dance. Slowly, his hand found its way up her thighs to her panties and over the cloth he started to gently rub. Jasmine realised that she was no longer dancing, she was rubbing her pussy over his hand. She hated that she wanted to feel his fingers inside her but her body betrayed her. Jafar had sensed her lust and moved her panties aside, slipping one finger inside her slowly before stroking her inside as if he was calling someone over. his finger was cold, but it caused her immense pleasure. At least if she couldn't see him, she could just imagine it was someone else. Her heart was beating faster and her breaths were getting shallow. She could feel her own juices running down her leg and she longed for him to just take her. Maybe he read her mind, maybe not, but as soon as she had the thought she felt his other hand on her back, right between her shoulder blades. He pushed her down so she was bending over and removed his finger from inside her. Spreading her legs slightly she felt him enter her and start thrusting. He reached around, grabbing her breast and pinching her nipple between his fingers. She let out a soft whelp as he began to thrust faster and faster, pushing the length of his cock deep inside her. She could feel the pleasure building, her muscles tensing, her breath short and fast. Before long she found herself whispering, begging to cum, she had to release this tension. Eventually she could take it no more, her entire body had to relieve the tension and she came, with Jafar deep inside her, her vagina pulsing with pleasure. Jafar didn't slow down, and with one last thrust he came inside her, filling her with him cum. She opened her eyes and watched as the cum leaked out of her onto the polished floors. 

"You've clearly not cleaned well enough, girl!" said Jafar cuelly, "look here, theres tracks all over the floor, and you've just dripped cum all over the place. Remind me to punish you later." 

And with that, he walked off leaving Jasmine with only the discarded shoe shining kit as company.


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine thinks back on her punishment and prepares for the arrival of Prince Caspien.

CHAPTER 4

Jasmine awoke for another day with a heavy heart. She had been dreaming of her escape again, ideas popping in and out of her head barely forming and she felt herself hopeless once more. Her body ached after yesterday's punishment. Jafar had dragged her by her hair into the pleasure room, in which he had already set up Aladdin in the shackles on the wall. He had thrown her down onto the bed pushing her face painfully into the silk pillows whilst he readied his staff, then with a sharp yank on her hair he hypnotised her. 

"You shall pleasure me princess, and you will enjoy it"

She hated how her body had moved onto his, she could hear Aladdin screaming at her to stop from the walls and although she begged herself to stop, her body continued kissing her master on every inch of skin that she could reach. She remembered it so vividly, bouncing up and down, grinding on her master and gazing into his repulsive eyes seductively. She remembered running her hands over her own breasts, feeling her pussy tighten and pulsate whilst she begged Jafar for more. She remembered him snapping her out of her trance before she orgasmed, and against her protests, he had tied her down to the bed with a vibrating wand on her clit. He had then stroked his large cock until he ejaculated over her face before swiftly leaving her. She didn't know how long she had been left, but she did know the look in Aladdins eyes. She had cried and cried looking at her beloved in chains, with her masters cum on her. The disappointment and disgust he had for her had nearly broken her heart. 

Jasmine shook herself out of the memory and began to fix breakfast once more. She delivered it to her still asleep Master, completed the normal wake up routine then proceeded into the dressing room to wash his cum away. Her wrists were sore from last nights punishment, oh how she wished that today would be an easier day! The chore list he had left her read:

"Jasmine, Prince Caspien is due today at sundown. I have employed some cleaners to fix the disgusting job you did yesterday so you are to stay out of the way and stay quiet. If I catch you speaking to a single one of the outsourced staff you will suffer a fate worse than death. You are to wear your standard blue outfit and will spend the day with a guard. I need to know you will get into no trouble, and he WILL be reporting back to me so no funny business. He is waiting for you in the kitchens. 

When Caspien arrives I have planned a delicious meal and you will be very lucky indeed, I will inform you of your duties later. Now go down to the kitchens, and enjoy your day my pet."

Jasmine sighed thankfully. No real chores today, and as long as the guard was not hypnotised she should be able to work on her escape plan rather than spending yet another day as a cumdump.


End file.
